Sold
by Williejumps2013
Summary: Sold! When Mr. Darcy (stuck up, rich, city loving, work-a-holic) is bought for one date at a Gentlemen's Auction, he couldn't dislike his date more. When Lizzie Bennet (secret keeping, country loving, farm girl) buys him, he's the last thing that she wants. But somehow, could they be something more than just enemies? A deal is made and perhaps its more than one (or both) can handle
1. SOLD!

**Don't worry. I'm still working on all my other stories. I just got this idea in my head and had to do something with it. I hope you like it, I think it could be fun!  
Reminder, I don't own anything. Never have. Never will.**

* * *

_**FRIDAY**_

"Decent enough!" Lizzie pulled Jane into a corner. "That's what he said about me. I was 'decent enough!'"

"Lizzie, sweetie, aren't you over reacting?" Jane said calmly.

"No, Jane! He hasn't even met me! How can I be decent enough if he hasnt even met me?"

"Ladies please come to the center of the floor." Charles's voice went over the loud speakers.

"Time for you to show what you got!"

Jane recently single, wasn't eligible for the gentlemen auction. It was Lizzie's favorite Meryton tradition. They walked to the center of the hall and saw Charlie standing center stage.

Charles Bingley was one of the city's most eligible bachelors until last year. Last year he came dow over the summer to rent Netherfield Hall, the old plantation house at the edge of the farms. He was entered into the gentlemen auction and bought up by Lizzie. Now Charles Bingley was engaged to her sister Jane, and Lizzie never felt so happy.

"Okay ladies, settle down and let me explain the rules. Each of the 12 bachelors behind this curtain have a number. I wall call the number, say three things about him, and then start the bidding. You won't see he until the entire auction is over and I call the winners." He smiled at Jane. "As a recent contestant, I can assure you all of the are scared out of their minds. Lets start the bidding."

He called out the first number, read three facts and Lizzie knew who was. Carson Lucas, her best friend in the world. She called out a number and started the bidding. Everyone knew Carson, so his price ended up high.

"Sold!" Charlie called out. "To Elizabeth! Do you plan on setting him up with another one of your sisters, Lizzie?" He teased.

"I didn't set you up with my sister. You made goo-goo eyes at her until I had to lock the two of you in an empty restaurant so I wouldn't be sick!" She yelled back and the entire hall erupted in laughter.

The auction continued and soon they were on the last one. "Number 12 is another city boy like me. He enjoys his work and has one sister."

Lizzie didn't know who this was. This man was new. She opened the bidding, and won quite quickly.

"Now lets bring out the bachelors, Elizabeth you won number one, Carson Lucas!"

Carson walked onto the stage and hopped down smiling at Lizzie. "Thanks." He whispered in her ear as they hugged.

Two through eleven were called and Lizzie anticipated meeting the city boy she would break.

"Lizzie, you also won number 12 who is none other than city legend, and close personal friend, William Darcy."

The entire room gasped as the man came on stage. Lizzie remembered hearing about him when she moved into town. Everyone loved him, and made a point to keep tabs on him at all time. Apparently his mother was from this town, his father one town over and he was rich beyond everyone's wildest dreams. She heard whispers from some of the gossip club that his yearly income could pay for their bills and taxes and still have enough to pay his own with money to spare. He was also 'decent enough' boy, so it was no wonder he was such an ass, his suit and posture and frown said it all: spoild, selfish, pompous ass.

He walked down the stairs and met Lizzie in the center of the hall.

"Mr. Darcy." She held out her hand.

"Elizabeth." He said stiffly and shook her hand.

_Statue-esq? Check. Cold as the Antarctic? Check. Snob? Check. This will be perfect. All the more fun to break tomorrow_. She reached onto her pocket and pulled out her address card. "Be at that address tomorrow morning at 7. That's our date."

"Date?"

"And now a reminder to the gentlemen, the ladies are planning the date they won with you. Please live up to the title of the auction and do as they ask." Charles spoke once more.

"It was nice to meet you, Mr. Darcy. I have to go. Please be on time." She smiled and punched Carson in the shoulder. "And you owe me for this!"

"Ow!" He rubbed his arm. "I said thanks!"

"I'm not talking about thanks! You owe me some free bales!"

They both laughed. "Whatever you paid for me I'll give you in bales." He conceded.

"Thank you." She bounced her voice from one octave to the next. "See you in the morning. I'm going to pay."

"See you."

She left the stuck up Mr. Darcy standing next to Carson, probably confused out of his mind.

* * *

William Darcy sulked his way across the hall. He hated being here! He hated towns like this. They reminded him of his parents, and all that he had lost.

"Darcy!" He heard Charles call out his name.

"Why didn't you tell me it would be a date?" He sighed.

"Cause I knew you wouldn't do it. Listen, you're lucky you got won by Lizzie."

"Lucky! She is totally-"

"My future sister in law." Charles said sternly. "And the only woman her who won't try to either sleep with you, marry you, or set you up with someone else."

"Wait... Sister in law?" He panicked. "She's Elizabeth Bennett?"

"The one and only." Charles smiled. "And try not to be a self absorbed ass while you're on your date with her. She'll kick your and your sorry ass to the next county."

"Charlie!" The both turned to Jane. "You will never believe what- oh." She stopped. "Hello, Mr. Darcy. Charles has told me so much. Its so good to finally meet you."

"Miss Bennett." He nodded. "I have to confess, how much Bingley talked about has been giving me a headache."

She blushed. "Well I hope you've heard nothing but good things. I have to warn you, however, if you continue to use 'Miss Bennett' as an address, you will have three very confused ladies on your hands."

"Three?" He said stiffly. He had too much on his mind to be here making small talk with Bingley's fiancée.

"Myself, and my younger sisters Lizzie and Mary. You've met Lizzie and Mary is at home this evening." She smiled.

"So you have two sisters." _Two more people to ask Bingley for money..._

"Oh no. I have four. But two are half sisters and they do not live in Meryton. They live in the city."

"Four."_ Four people to as Bingley for money..._

"Yes. They enjoy a very... Different sort of life." _Of course they do... I'm sure its expensive too._ She sighed and then brightened. "What you need to know about Lizzie, shes tough. Shes the older brother I never had. And if you mess with her, on your own head be it."

"Whats this address that she gave me?" He fished the card out of his pocket and showed it to the two of them.

"Your date. And whatever time she gave you, plan to be there fifteen minutes early." Charles smiled. "Ready to go Jane?"

"Yeah. I have a call with the gallery in the morning, but then I'll be clear the rest if the day."

"Are you sure you want to keep that job? They don't treat you well and-"

"Yes I want to keep my job. And I still want to sign-"

"No." Charles covered her mouth with a finger.

"Should I leave?" Will started backing up.

"You're staying with us, right?" Jane said over Charlie's finger.

"Yeah."

"Then your coming with us." She smiled.

* * *

_**FRIDAY NIGHT**_

Lizzie collapsed on the window sill of her room. Mary was sleeping and Jane was staying with Charlie tonight. She was used to being alone, but when her sisters came to visit, she always missed her father. She stared up at the sky and looked at the familiar constellations.

_"Now Lizzie, remember, even though the stars seem constant, they are still changing. Not so quickly that we can see it, but they are going out. And just like stars, we all have are time before we burn out."_  
_"Daddy..." She whispered as a tear went down her cheek. "Its not time for you to burn out."_  
_"Lizzie..." He sighed and coughed. "Stop fighting. Its my time."_  
_"Daddy."_  
_"I love you Lizzie." He whispered_  
_The machines beeped and Thomas Bennett was gone, leaving Lizzie everything._

She sighed and got into bed. "Tomorrow should be interesting..."

* * *

William stared at his laptop screen. The numbers, charts, and work sifted through his mind. He had wanted to do so much more. Not just tonight, but with his life in general. But he couldn't. Not when the door knocked all those years ago.

_"Mr. Darcy? I'm Detective Manson."_  
_"Yes."_  
_"Your parents are Ann and William Darcy?"_  
_"Yes. "_  
_"I'm sorry, son."_

He had just graduated from college. That was six years ago. And he still could't get G's cries out of his head from when she found out. His mind then turned to Elizabeth Bennett. There was something about her that was different. She didn't know who he was, for one. And if she did she didn't care. Her eyes glowed with something too... He slammed his laptop screen down and got into bed.

"Tomorrow should be interesting..."

* * *

**Before you ask;  
Yes, Charlotte is a man named Carson. Wanted to mix it up a little!**


	2. What?

Some Author's Notes:  
I'm combining viewpoints now. Sorry if it gets confusing. I'll try to keep it clear.  
I fully recognize that it is supposed to be Benne**t**. I did two t's for a reason. ;)  
Also, I have a 'glossary' at the bottom. If you know what the stuff is, great! It gets more complicated than this.

* * *

_**SATURDAY MORNING**_

William Darcy pulled up the short driveway at 7:06 AM.

Lizzie Bennett was not happy. "I told you seven."

"Well hello to you too." He mumbled.

"Excuse me?" _I will not have his sass. Especially if he wants to show up late._

He looked up and saw Lizzie in skin tight beige pants, knee-high black boots, and a baby blue button-down dress shirt. Her hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail and her eyes were... furious.

"I said hello." He said stiffly

"Hello to you too." She turned and started walking down a gravel path. "Follow me." She wanted to add 'don't dawdle', but she decided to try to be polite. He hurried to walk besides her. "If you don't know how to do something ask." She looked him up and down. He had to admit, he almost laughed that they matched in color. "I have boots for you and you'll probably fit into Carson's pants."

"Excuse me?" He stopped.

She turned slowly and smiled. "You didn't do your research." She laughed and continued smiling. "This should be interesting. At least Charlie came prepared when I won him." She turned back and opened a little gate.

When the two walked through, William almost tripped over his own feet. _Horses?_

"Welcome to Longborn Farm." She smiled and started walking down the path again.

The white tin on the side of the buildings blended into the clouds. The hay and grazing fields on one side and the black fences of the paddocks on the other formed a gravel lined path down to two open doors. There was a large raised ring behind the paddocks with jumps of every size, shape, and color. He heard a horse and looked up to see a large black one running in one of the paddocks.

"CARSON!" Lizzie called and picked up her pace.

"Yeah?" He saw a figure in the barn.

"How long has Indy been like this?"

"I was just coming to get him!"

"I got it!" She leaned over and grabbed something off the grass.

She opened the gate and the horse ran at her. For some reason, his heart stopped. She slipped a halter over the horse's head and led it out. "Coming?" She turned to look over her shoulder, still smiling.

He started moving again. When he got to the barn, Lizzie was putting the horse into a stall.

"Can Mr. Darcy borrow some pants?" She looked back and he realized she was talking about his khakis.

"Mr. Darcy can borrow anything he likes."

"Carson, you're my best friend, but-"

"Say no more." He headed towards a door on the side.

"Carson lives upstairs." She closed the stall and locked it. "Mary's out in the fields checking the hay." She turned back to the stall and hung up the halter. "Have you been around horses before?"

"Every summer until I was sixteen." He sighed at some of the memories he had of his mother and horses.

"Then you know how to tack up?" She smiled.

"Yeah. But I never had to." _Obviously._

_Stuck up, much? _"Have you cleaned stalls before?"

"We had people to do that for us." _Doesn't everybody?_

"Well, not here."

"What?"

She ignored him and started walking down the aisle. She turned left and headed into another room. He stared at the saddles and bridles hanging up. "Each horse's hook is labeled. I have two saddles. Each one has a nameplate on it. Mary can help. Don't take a bridle off the hook unless I ask for a jumping bridle, otherwise I'll tell you which bit to use. The training bridles are over here with the martingales, girths and other training equipment. Any questions, ask. I don't have time to fix mistakes."

"What?" He just stood there staring at the room.

"Your helping me ride my horses today." She smiled.

_Ride? Horses?_ "What?"

"You will be tacking up the horses today, and riding them with me." She smiled. "That's been my date since I've owned the farm. Who I win rides with me for a day." She said lightly.

"What!" He turned red. She shrugged.

"You get a lunch break. Usually Jane and Charlie are here, but they're busy today."

"And Charlie works for you? 'Cause I know he doesn't ride horses." _Selfish, scheming, little-_

"He works for Jane when she rides here. And he gets on occasionally for a lesson. Otherwise he fixes some of the electrical and works on the fields with Mary when she needs him." She smiled. "Your first horse will be Tango." She attempted to walk around him.

"I don't ride." He stated.

"So you want a lesson?" She asked.

"I don't need a lesson. And I don't ride."

"Did you fall of at sixteen?" She scratched her head and tried to dance around him again. He put his arm up to stop her.

_She smells good…  
If he tries anything…_

"No. I just don't ride. My sister does. I don't."

"Tango is really gentle. If you are scared, it's perfectly understandable. Poor Charlie was terrified until Jane came out."

"I'm. Not. Scared."

They glared at each other for a minute or two before they heard Carson. "I think he's a-" He stopped. "Was I interrupting something?"

"No." They both continued to stare at each other.

"Well I have a pair of pants for him." Carson held up a pair of beige riding breeches.

"What do you say, Mr. Darcy?" She smiled.

He reached to the side, took the pants, and asked for a restroom.

"What was that about?" Carson whispered in her ear when he had disappeared from sight.

"I don't know…" Lizzie turned back to Carson. "Is my first ready?"

"Cajun is in the wash-stall."

"Starting me on a baby?" She laughed.

"I like to keep you on your toes."

"Jumping bridle?"

"Yep."

"Which bit?"

"Just a D-Ring snaffle."

"Perfect. Care to set?"

"It would be my pleasure." They heard the bathroom door open. "But maybe I should help hottie first?"

"Carson!" She giggled. "Stop! You know I don't date my dates."

"So you admit he's hot?"

"And a raging ass!" She whispered. "Fine. Help while I warm up. Then come out."

"Will do, Lizzie."

She grabbed the reigns and headed out to the arena.

* * *

**_martingale- keeps the horses heads down by attaching to the nose-band or reigns of a bridle and attaches to the girth with a strap around the neck to keep it in place._**

**_girth- the thing that goes around the horse to keep the saddle in place (very important ;))_**

**_D-Ring Snaffle- a type of bit where the outer part is in a 'D' shape and it has three pieces on the inside. (not very strong)_**

**_anything else, just ask!_**


	3. Quite a date

**Always forget the darn disclaimer... I wish I owned P&P. Or just Darcy. But sadly I own neither.**

* * *

William Darcy never wanted to prove someone more wrong in his life. He wasn't scared. Not in the slightest.

But when he was handed a brush and Carson pointed to a large bay horse, well…

His mind went blank.

Lizzie Bennett was positive that _Mr. _Darcy would never, EVER, actually get on the horse she had mentioned to Carson before she mounted. The General was the exact opposite of what you would expect a beginner to get on. He was hug, almost 19 hands, and looked like he would soon step on you and go eat grass then let you touch him.

So when said _Mr._ Darcy actually brought him outside, leading him on his own, with a helmet in hand, she was shocked to say the least.

"Lizzie! What you want it set at?" Carson came skipping out, all while mouthing _'what an ass!'_, while pointing at said 'ass' over his shoulder.

She flashed him a warning look and decided showing off would be the best thing. "A two-and-a-half foot vertical if you don't mind. And cross off the oxer." The bright 6 year old chestnut hopped up and down once as Lizzie stopped next to him. "Can you check his boots?"

Carson undid the Velcro and tightened both the front and back boots as Lizzie watched a struggling to get on the massive horse. "Do you need help, _Mr. Darcy_?" She called out.

His response was to try once more, flinging his long leg over the saddle and into the stirrup on the other side, before gracefully lowering himself into place. "No, _Miss Bennett_. I just needed to reacquaint myself with the movement." He walked forwards a few steps and stopped. "Are you jumping?"

_Did he __**not **__hear the conversation I __**just**__ had? _"Yes. It is my job." She said stiffly.

He made no reply.

"Okay Carson. Stand back." She looked at Darcy. "Try not to get in the way. This six year old is a bit skittish." And with that she picked up the left lead canter and put him into a frame. Although the jump was tiny, the young horse flew over it, landed and proceeded to take off bucking.

Darcy had never been so in awe.

_No. Stop it. You cannot be serious! In __**awe**__? Of __**her**__? No. You can't. Just push it aside. She's just a good horsewoman, that's all._

By the time Lizzie was done, both she and the horse were out of breath and the jumps were almost five feet tall.

"Carson, can you walk him out?" She hopped off and handed Carson her helmet. As she bent over to take off the jumping boots, Darcy found himself staring and unable to look away. "Like what you see, Mr. Darcy?" She straightened and smiled. "Or is it only decent enough?"

She smiled and left the ring, heading back into the barn.

_Fine. He was attractive. But he's an ass. I wonder if he knows who broke up Charlie and Jane when they first went back to the city. Maybe if I play nice, he'll tell me. _She rent over to the stall with Indy in it and pulled him into the grooming stall. _I mean, who would think that Jane doesn't love him! She's practically a 50's housewife around him! All except wanting to sign a pre-nup and wanting to keep herself in that form of slavery which is her job. _She started brushing Indy down. _Anyone who knows Jane knows that she loves him. But then again… the person who broke them up had help from the walking stick in orange. How can a person __**live**__ like that? And she's coming back down here for the wedding! GAAH! I can already hear her droning on about that stupid job of hers. And about that man she wants to get her claws into. I feel sorry for the poor fellow…_ She through the saddle on and was just tightening the girth when she heard small nicker coming from the isle. She looked and saw The General nuzzling with Darcy. _Wow… That's… adorable._ She smiled and crossed the hall to get Indy's bridal. When she turned, Indy was staring at her with big black eyes, ears straight forwards, head slightly tilted. She breathed a little laugh and bestowed a little kiss to his muzzle. She took two steps back and he sneezed. She quickly donned his bridal and walked into the aisle. "You can ride Luke next." She smiled and reached for a walkie-talkie in the wall. "Mary?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you bring Luke to the front for Mr. Darcy?"

"Sure thing."

"How do the fields look?"

"Good as new. Maybe better." Lizzie could hear a smile in her sister's voice.

"That fantastic. Thanks." She clipped the walkie to her belt and smiled at Darcy. "Now you can meet the third sister."

"Out of five." He said more sharply than he intended.

"My two step sisters are… very different from the three of us. They didn't have my father to raise them." She said, matching his sharpness in her voice. And with that she walked to the end of the isle and lifted herself onto the horse.

* * *

Will was slow, to say the least, when it came to tacking and untacking horses. So when a short, skinny girl with thick glasses and dark hair pulled into a bun walked in with another massive horse, he hung his head and sighed.

"Mr. Darcy?" She smiled.

"Yes." He returned to taking the polo wraps of the front of The General's legs.

"Mary." She held out her hand. Darcy shook it as best he could from his position and went back to work.

"So you're Lizzie's date…" She said lightly, still holding the horse.

He just let out a single laugh. "Date…" He shook his head and laughed again.

"Here. You take Luke, I'll finish with him." They traded places, and soon Darcy was on his second horse.

* * *

And so it went all day. Darcy sulked, whined, and took an occasional phone call or two or five. Lizzie rode, tried to ignore Darcy staring at her, and the rode some more. And at the end of the day, they both felt like they accomplished something.

Will felt more and more at peace with himself. And realized how much he had missed horses.  
Lizzie was just glade she didn't rip Darcy's head off.

* * *

**_SUNDAY MORNING_**

The next morning, Lizzie felt remarkably better. She didn't have to deal with stuck up Darcy being late, or with his constant glaring, or with the many telephone calls he insisted he had to make. She sighed as she was getting off her fourth horse of the day when she went bug-eyed. "Darcy?"

He came into the barn, grasped both her shoulders and looked remarkably disheveled. "Save me."

* * *

_**So who is it?**_

**Glossary****  
**_Hands~ the measurement system for horses (so The general being 19 hands is 6'4")  
Vertical~ a single jump with one pole (looks like |_-| _from the top and front)  
Oxer~ a wide jump with two poles across (loos like _|=| _from the top)  
Jumping boots~ usually light plastic or leather that wrap around the horses legs to protect them from the_ hooves  
**Anything else, just ask! :)**


	4. The Devil and The Orange Stick

_**So I'm not sure where this story is going…**_  
_**At the moment, it is a bunch of jumbled ideas that are slowly forming into a story.**_  
_**As of this moment, it's sorta an AU/Cannon P&P, but it'll get back on track.**_  
_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

_**SUNDAY MORNING**_

"Save you?" She stifled back a laugh.

"I just got a call from Bingley." His eyes went wide and he shuttered.

"That doesn't help me." She shook her head.

"LIZZIE!" Mary's voice came over her walkie. She pulled it off her belt and continued to stare at Darcy.

"Yeah Mare?"

"Mom just called. She said she sent the devil to see you." Mary sounded panicked and Lizzie almost dropped her walkie.

"I'll save you if you save me." She looked straight into Darcy's eyes.

"Deal." He held out his hand and they shook on it.

"Fantastic. Come with me up to the house for lunch." She didn't let go of his hand and ran pulled him out the barn. She spoke back into her walkie. "Go get some lunch, Mare. I'm taking care of it."

They started walking back up to the barn when Will put a hand on her shoulder again. "Who is the devil?"

"What?" She shook her head and stopped to face him.

"You keep mumbling stuff about a 'devil' coming." He glared at her. _Big shocker there! Of course he's glaring._

"He's the reason why I'm going to help you." She started walking quickly.

"You don't even know what you're going up against."

"Well neither do you."

They got into the house and she led him to the kitchen. There were pictures of horses, framed ribbons and dried flowers, trophies holding kitchen utensils and pens. The glass trophies on all the window sills were filled with broken colored glass, marbles, and some had flowers scattering the floor with a rainbow reflection.

"Are all these yours?" He motioned around the room.

She nodded. "Some. Others are my dad's." She took a breath and added under her breath. "Were…"

"Impressive."

"Left-over Chinese good?" She held up a box out of the fridge. "It's either that or pizza."

"We can split both." He murmured.

She went back into the fridge and pulled out the pizza and placed both on the table. "Here you go. If you want to heat it up the nuke is next to the stove."

"Nuke?"

"The microwave." She smiled. "It's what my dad… I've just always called it a nuke." She reached for two forks. "So what am I up against?"

"Caroline Bingley." He shuddered as he dug into cold chow mein.

"The walking stick with boobs that always wears some hideous shade of orange?" She laughed at his confusion. "My future sister in law?"

"Oh. Yeah. That description actually fits her perfectly." He smiled.

"Can I ask you something?" She took a bite of the pizza.

"Shoot." He took another bite of the noodles.

She swallowed. "Do you have bi-polar disorder or something?"

He choked on the noodles. After Lizzie handed him a glass of water and a coughing fit later he took a calming breath. "Pardon?"

"Well, it's just you were an ass yesterday. And the day before. And yet today you seem… I don't know. Like your one of the friendly ones."

"I was being an ass two day ago because I didn't want to come down this early and for that auction. I was an ass yesterday because you didn't seem to like me."

"And so when you needed something you just assumed that being nice would get me to help." She stated bluntly.

"No. I just know that you have a hatred for Caroline, she hates dirt, and she doesn't like horses. This was the safest place to be." He took another sip of water and cleared his throat. "Could we start over?"

"Sure. Why not." She stuck out her hand. "Elizabeth Bennett."

"William Darcy." He took it. "You can call me Will, Elizabeth Bennett."

"You can call me Lizzie." She smiled and looked back down at her pizza. "Trade?" She nodded at his food.

"Sure." They traded and dug into their new lunches. Will swallowed and cleared his throat. "So Lizzie, who's the devil?"

"My ex." She rubbed her forehead.

"You're ex-boyfriend?"

"Ex fiancée." She sighed.

"Do you mind me asking what happened?" He took another bite of pizza.

"Only if you tell me about the orange stick." She smiled.

He swallowed his bite. "I asked you first."

"His father knew my father. I don't know what I saw in him. We were in all the same classes together in college, we had known each other forever. I didn't realize we were dating until he proposed with a flash-mob. I had always thought of him as a brother but was so embarrassed that I ended up saying yes. Three days before the wedding I caught him in the honeymoon suite, sleeping with the best man who was also my best friend at the time." He whistled. "Yeah."

"So what did you do?"

"I threw the ring at his head and told both of them I never wanted to see them again. I was living on campus, so I graduated a year early and moved back here to help my dad. What about you? Why do you hate the-"

"Orange stick with breast implants?" He smiled teasingly.

"Exactly."

"She has always assumed since I met Bingley that she would marry me. After all, since I'm a CEO I want a trophy wife and who better than my best friend's sister?"

"I take it you don't."

"Hell no." They both chuckled. "Anyway, about twenty minutes before I came here I was working in my study and she walked in, wearing a fur coat and practically nothing else."

"Oh, so I can add man-chasing slut to her description." She emphasized each word with a hand gesture. "So now she's an orange man chasing slutty stick with breast implants."

He laughed deeply. "I knew I came to the right place."

"We can help each other out. Except there's one problem…" She bit her lip.

"And what is that."

"Everybody thinks we hate each other." She rubbed her neck.

"Simple, we just say that we had an argument the last time we saw each other."

"And pray, all-knowledgeable one, would said argument be?"

He thought for a second. "I wanted you to leave the farm to come live with me in the city."

"Wait…" She put the pieces together. "So pretend to be in a relationship and the past two days we just…"

"Have been fighting." He said it like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"And when Charlie and Janie ask us what's going on? 'Cause I'm not lying to my sister."

"We tell them the truth." His eyes flashed. "Say Bingley introduced us!"

"What?"

"You have been to the city, right?" He asked both incredulously.

"I go there seven to ten days a month for... stuff."

"There we go. We met there." Just then Lizzie's phone went off.

"Mare?" William watched as her eyes went wide.

_'What?'_ He mouthed to her.

"Mare. I gotta go." She hung up quickly.

"What?"

"The devil is coming."

"We knew that much." He smiled teasingly.

"No. He's _coming_." She sighed and whispered. "And he's on his way here now."

There was a knock on the door and they both turned to stare at the hall.

"I'll get it." He stood up and moved to the hall. As he opened the door, he was surprised to say the least. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry. Does Lizzie still live here?" He was short, his voice nasally, and he hadn't seemed to have lost any of his baby fat. "Lizzie?" He called into the house and tried to walk in.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Lizzie's fiancée." He said proudly.

"No, Bill. You aren't." She walked into the hall and in a moment of courage wrapped an arm around Will's waist.

"Wait…" Will took a moment. "_This_ is Bill?" He looked amused.

"Yeah. Looks like you've put on a few pounds. Did Martin leave you?" She asked hopefully.

"Well… It turns out that he wasn't as into me as I was into him." He smiled.

"Shocker."

"I'm bi."

Lizzie's eyes widened. "What?"

"There's no good time to say it really. When I was just telling my mother, oh she had a fit. But then when I told her that I liked women too, she decided that the only way I would be happy is if I-"

"Why are you here?" Will kept his arm across the doorframe, stopping Collins from coming inside.

"I could ask the same about you." He sneered.

"What? My boyfriend can't visit me?" Lizzie said sickly sweet.

"B-b-bo-boy…" Bill started stuttering.

"Boyfriend." Will stated.

"Well." Collins took a breath. "My boss will be most displeased. I promised her I would settle down. Obviously, we can't start where we left off…"

"We left off with you sleeping with the best man." She stated bluntly. "And just so you know Bill, I never wanted to marry you anyways." She let go of Will, who was starting to make her skin feel like it was burning, and marched back to the kitchen.

"Get off her land!" She heard Will's voice and the door slam. He marched back into the kitchen and smiled at her. "I think he got the point." He took a bite of pizza and the doorbell rang. They looked peeked their heads into the hall and saw it was Bill trying to get back in. They ignored it and went back to lunch. The doorbell kept ringing and Bill kept knocking.

She sighed. "You wanna go back to the barn?"

"Please…" He begged.

They headed out the back door, after making sure everything was locked, and started down the back path to the barn. "So tell me about your time with the orange stick."

He sighed. "I knew Bingley from college. He and his sister are twins, like you probably know." He shoved his hands in his pockets. "You may also have figured out, I don't like crowds. So when we graduated and I took over the company, I hired Bingley to help me. Unfortunately, the walking stick decided that that was because I was into her. Ever since, she has been trying to get me to..."

"Do the dirty?"

"Sure. And then marry her so she can be a trophy wife and spend all my money."

"That's terrible." She sighed.

"Why do you hate her? And more importantly," he smiled, "why does she hate you?"

She laughed. "That is a long story."

He noted an old fallen tree and pulled her to it. "We have time."


	5. What did she do?

_**Guess who felt inspired today?  
ME! That's who.**_

* * *

They were walking back to the farm on the back path. "So what happened between you and Caroline?"

She sighed. "That story will take a long time to tell."

"Oh look. A bench." He nudged her towards the rotting tree.

"Fine." She sighed and straddled the log so her feet dangled. She took a moment to balance her thoughts and began. "It was last summer. Charlie came down to take a break from the city. Well, the city organizing committee, or the Gossip Club, as I like to call them, poked and prodded and guilt-tripped him into joining the bachelors auction. My sister came down that morning and was joining me for one of the few weekends her boss gives her off. She's been saving up her vacation days so that she would do the wedding next week and be here relaxing. And they're only giving her one week for her honeymoon, so they're just staying here in town. Anyways, I won Charlie and he came to help me at the farm, like you. He pulled in at just the right moment and saw Jane jumping Luke. The rest of the day, I just let him follow Jane around. I told him that she needed the help and he was more than willing to assist. The next day, I invited Charlie to lunch with me and Jane and then just got up and left."

"So you weren't kidding when you said you had to force the two together."

"Nope. They started dating and when she left to go back to work, he followed her. He forgot to tell his sister. So she came down, not realizing where exactly she was going, and pulled up into my farm by accident. She got out wearing patent leather orange stilettos and an orange bandage dress. I asked what she wanted, she said 'Netherfield' and then proceeded to say 'but a country hic like you wouldn't know where that is, would you?' I then proceeded to give her turn by turn directions. My horse then sneezed on her, causing her to panic, causing her to quote, ruin her shoes, unquote by stepping in manure. I just laughed it off turned my horse around, only to have him relieve himself right in front of her. A fly then landed on his stomach, causing him to kick the freshly watered dirt all over the front of her dress. She then proceeded to try to run my horse over with her car, causing me to throw a tool box at it, breaking her headlight and denting the hood in several places. She went to Netherfield, changed, and then drove back to the city. About two weeks later I got a call from Jane, she was sobbing, saying that Caroline who was 'such a good person' told her that Charlie was in a steady relationship with his best friend's sister and that she was just a fling."

"Wait. Stop right there." He looked furious. "What was the sister's name? That Bingley was supposed to be in a relationship with"

"I don't know. Gigi, Gia-"

"Georgiana?"

"Yeah. That's it."

"That selfish, evil, twisted, little-"

"I take it that Georgiana is your little sister."

"Yeah." He said sharply.

"Well, I can add desperate to her list. Anyways. I was furious so I went up to the city, Caroline and I got into a huge cat-fight. I broke her nose, she tried to hurt me by slapping me, Charlie found out and then proceeded to go beg to get Jane back. The rest you know, I presume?"

"You're the hag who broke her nose?" He was smiling.

"Who are you calling a hag‽"

"She called you a hag!" He looked at the log between them. "I don't think you're a hag…" He added quietly.

"Did she really call me a hag?" She asked, just as softly.

"Among other things. She got plastic surgery to fix her nose." He chuckled.

"Darn. I wanted it to stay crooked. It would have been the only real thing on her body." She pouted and said sarcastically.

They shared a look and broke out laughing.

"I'm sorry." He said when they calmed down.

"For what?"

"For what she did to your sister. I had no idea…"

"No. Why would you."

"I'm his best friend. I should have seen something." They sat in silence. "Well! Let's get going." He swung his leg over the log and held out his hand. She took it and he helped her hop off.

"Thanks." She mumbled.

As they were walking back to the barn, Lizzie caught the flash of a fancy car and stopped. "Will, what was the color of your car?"

"Navy blue." He stopped. "Why?"

"A cherry red convertible almost ran over a tree as it was coming up the driveway."

"Maybe they didn't have it in orange." He said seriously.

They looked back at each other and started laughing again.

Lizzie took a deep breath and started walking backwards. "Wanna help me play a trick on the she-devil?"

His eyes showed some sort of new sparkle. "Where do I sign up?"


	6. Telling The Orange Stick

**I hate real life sometime.**

* * *

_**SUNDAY AFTERNOON**_

Lizzie walked into the barn alone and smiled. "Why Caro, how lovely to see you." Her voice dripped in sarcasm, the fake smile plastered across her face.

"Eliza." She was wincing.

"What can I do you for?"

"Where is he?" She stopped.

"Who?"

"You know who." She took a few steps forwards until she was right in front of one of the retired horses.

"Voldemort? He's a fictional character. If you think he's real then-"

"Darcy!" She huffed. "Where is Mr. Darcy?"

"Oh. He left his trousers up at the house." She smiled.

"If you so much have laid a finger on him-"

"Miss Bingley." Darcy was two inches behind her. "There is a spider on your shirt."

Caroline let out the highest scream, ran out of the barn, and into her car. Not realizing that she had stepped in a pile of manure on her way out. The two stared at each other until they heard the door of a car open and slam shut.

"I apologize for my arachnophobia." She said sweetly when she re-entered the barn. "I'm here to rescue you, Darcy."

"Rescue…" He took a step towards Lizzie. "I think I'm in pretty good hands."

Caroline draped herself on his arm. "Well, Eliza is-"

"Lizzie, is this the one I'm taking out?" He ignored her.

"Yes." She pet the horse's neck. "This is Romeo. His twin sister is over there. I'll be riding her."

"Mr. Darcy," Caroline clung to him, "you cannot be seriously thinking of getting on that beast!"

Romeo heard beast and snorted. Caroline jumped and clung tighter to him. "See. The ting is dangerous!"

Romeo turned his head and bit at her bag. She squealed and jumped away. Darcy took the opportunity to move closer to Lizzie. "And what is the twin's name?"

"Guess." She took a step closer.

"I cannot possibly guess." He put a hand on her arm.

"I think you can." She put both hands on his chest. She took a brief glance over his shoulder to see Caroline's jaw open.

"I don't know…" He worked his hand down her back.

"Yes you do." She took a step closer.

"If I knew I wouldn't need to guess." He leaned down so she could feel his breath on his neck.

"Will, we're putting on a show." She bit her lip and looked between him and Caroline. Cleared his throat and straightened.

"What the hell is going on here?" Caroline screeched.

"Lizzie is my girlfriend." Will wrapped a hand around her waist for the second time that day.

"Oh Darcy. Everyone in the city knows your single." She laughed. They just stared at her. "You are single, right?"

"Will, I'm going to get Juliet." She stood on her toes and kissed the corner of his mouth. She felt his arm tighten around her waist as he held her up, and wasn't letting her go.

"Do you need help?" She couldn't look him in the eye he was staring at her so intensely.

"Remember what happened last time we went into a stall together?" She smiled imply.

"Refresh my mind."

"I still have shavings in my riding pants." She gathered her bravery, kissed the left side of his mouth quickly, and pushed herself away.

Lizzie grabbed a few brushes and hurried into the stall. _A kiss like that shouldn't feel like this. His hand around my waist should… Lizzie remember what happened last time you had guy who was more than just a friend? _Her heart sank. _That's right. What do you think will happen this time? You couldn't work that job anymore because of him, and then just when you thought it was over: BAM! Don't forget that, Lizzie. No one can love you anymore. It's just too hard on you._


	7. The Spawn of Satan Returns

I know. I'm a terrible person for keeping this from you. And I'm sorry its short. But life is hectic and I'm trying to finish up _It Started One Summer_ before school starts so I don't have three stories on my plate.  
I haven't even put the disclaimer in (GAH!) so here it goes:  
I DON"T ANYTHING! No references, no characters, no nothing. Nada. Zilch!  
Enjoy!

* * *

After a temper tantrum later, Will and Lizzie were touring the property on the two horses.

"I thought having twin babies was near impossible." He said quickly.

"It is. That's why these two are so special. The breeding of these two was the easiest thing that my father said he had done. No problems what so ever." She patted Juliet's neck.

"Do you mind if I ask what happened to him?" He said quietly.

"Yes. At the moment I do." She said sadly then perked up. "Now, tell me a little about yourself."

The entire day was spent playing 20 Questions. She had learned they shared a favorite color (blue), they both hated artichokes, they argued over the meaning of modern book-to-movie adaptations like it was the meaning of life itself. All in all, Lizzie considered it a good day.

It was when she was in the middle of making dinner when it became an unexpected day instead.

* * *

_**SUNDAY NIGHT**_

She went to the door and saw Will, standing outside in the pouring rain soaking wet. "And what happened to you?" She laughed lightly.

"We need to make a new deal." He said breathily.

"Why?"

"Can I come in?"

She blushed. "Of course." She opened the door and helped him out of his coat. "Now what happened?"

"I found the spawn of Satan." He growled.

"Collins?"

"No. Caroline." He hung his head.

"Wait here while I get you a towel and some dry clothes." She hung the coat up in the laundry room next to the door over the sink and went into her father's room on the first floor. She rifled through his things and found some jeans and a tee-shirt that looked like they would fit Will. She got back and he was awkwardly shifting his weight in from his heals to his toes. "I think these will fit." She handed over the grey shirt and the pants.

"Thank you." He said quietly as she pointed him in the direction of the bathroom.

"No problem. What are friends for?" She said cheerfully.

He came out a few minutes later, toweling off his hair. She couldn't help but sigh when she saw the shirt.

"Lizzie?" She heard him a few feet in front of her.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?" He put a hand on her shoulder.

She reached a hand out and touched the shirt, smiling sadly. "I love this shirt…" She brushed her fingers across his chest. "It was my dad's."

"I can change out of it if you want me to." He put a hand on top of hers. It was then she realized how warm he actually was. Even if he looked cold his hands were still warm and soft and strong. Yet there was something about them that was familiar. While they were all those things, there was something gentle and hard about them.

They were like her father's hands. Hands that had seen heartbreak and supported someone who was hurt. Supported someone like her.

"No. Keep it on." She said softly. She didn't move her hand from his chest. "Your hand, it reminds me of someone else's."

"I've never heard that before." He said just as softly.

She heard the timer go off. "Food's done." She pulled away quickly. She dished up the pasta and put it on the table with two forks and some cheese. "Not allergic to anything are you?"

"Nope."

"Good. Now what went wrong with the spawn of Satan?" She smiled, her good mood returning.

"So you know how earlier she snuck into my room with the coat?"

"Yeah."

"This time she snuck into my room naked." He said bluntly and her fork clattered on the plate as she started choking on a shell noodle. He ran around the table and rubbed her back.

She took a few deep breaths. "What‽"

"So I need a place to stay."

"Of course you do. I wouldn't want to be in that house either!"

There was a silence as he started playing with his pasta. "So I was wondering…" He took a breath. "If I could stay here?"

"You want to stay with me?" She bit her lip.

"If you don't want me to its fine. I can get a hotel room or sleep in the car-"

"No. You're staying here." She stabbed a shell and bit down on it defiantly.

"You sure it's not a problem?" He was still playing with his noodles.

"If it was a problem, I would say so. Now shut up and eat your noodles." She said playfully.

"Yes, dear." He teased. They ate with casual conversation and soon they were both done. "Do you need help cleaning up?"

"A man who wants to do the dishes? Charlie has nothing on you." She said lightly. "I think I got it." She added seriously.

"Are you sure?"

"You really want to help. Don't you?"

"Yes." He nodded.

"Fine. You can do the pre-soak." She handed him a sponge and pointed to the sink now filled with soapy water.

"Deal." He took the sponge out of her hand and they fell back into conversation.

They were almost done when Will stopped. "Can I ask what happened?"

"What do you mean 'what happened'?"

"In the city. I take it you grew up with Jane in the city. Why did you leave?"

She rubbed her neck, knowing the conversation she was dreading was coming. It was the '_trust my judgment and know you don't want to know' _conversation. And yet when she looked at him, there was something different. Something that made her want to tell him. "Let's finish the dishes and then I'll tell you some of my life's story."

They finished in silence.

* * *

Sorry for the cliff hanger!


	8. Learning About Lizzie

OMG I'M BACK!  
YAAY! Here's a long one for you guys for your patience.

* * *

Lizzie stood and put her things in the sink and turned on the faucet, adding a drop of dish soap. She stood there and watched it fill with water as the bubbles started to grow. She sighed and leaned against the counter.

Lizzie felt his hands on her shoulders and ducked her head. "Lizzie? You okay?"

"Just wondering where to start." She sighed as he rubbed her shoulders. "What are you doing?"

He removed his hands. "Sorry. Usually works or my sister."

"I was working. I was just wondering." She smiled. "Should we go sit?" They walked into the living room and sat on the couch. She brought one leg under her and bent the other up to hug her knee. "I don't know where- I haven't-"

"Why don't you just start from the beginning? And tell me only what you're okay with." Will put a hand back on her shoulder.

"Why do I have the feeling that you've done this before?" She laughed lightly.

"I have." He mimicked her laugh.

"Well," She took a breath, "I was born in the city. My mom, for as long as I can remember, groomed me for marriage. When I was five, my dad bought the farm and told my mom we were moving. She threw a tantrum and the next day filed for divorce. When it was finalized, Jane was eight, I was six, and Mary was four. The judge," she took another breath, "she gave us the choice between who we wanted to live with. Mary chose to live with both. I chose to move with my dad. Jane, to keep the peace like she always does, chose to stay with mom. Dad and I moved out here and 12 years later I graduated. The entire-"

"Wait." Will interrupted and rubbed his forehead. "Graduated what?"

"High school." She smiled. "After the divorce, my dad got me tested. I was shown to be gifted. At eleven I had an I.Q. of 159. It leveled out at 182 my junior year of college."

Will shifted in his seat and cleared his throat. "Wow. That's… terrifying."

She smiled. "Glad to know you're honest. Most people say it's amazing and they would never have guessed."

"Well, it is amazing. And I wouldn't have guessed. But still, it's terrifying."

"Most people say they're fine with it." She smiled shyly.

"Then they're all lying." He said bluntly.

She looked into his eyes and bit her lip. "Anyway," she looked back down at her knee, "my mother continued her grooming over the phone and whining and complaining until dad changed the number and didn't tell her the new one. I talked to Jane every day. My dad kept the company in the city and for a week every month I would be able to see my sisters. I graduated in five years with a triple major and I went out with some friends to celebrate. I had just turned 21 but I was the designated driver. Some people, they got very drunk. I got uncomfortable and called for a ride." They melted into silence. "I inherited the company and the farm, and then you came into my life."

"Where does the Devil come in?"

"Bill?" She laughed. "I was in college. He was in college. He looked out for me. My mother… Well, you'll meet her at the wedding and then you'll see."

"That bad?" He laughed.

"I'm under-exaggerating how bad she was."

"So tell me about Jane. No offense, but you don't seem that close. I know that even if you talk to someone every day, you never really get that close to them."

"I never really forgave her for abandoning dad. But she stuck by me. Got me through a rough patch and an sleazy abusive ex. I crashed in her apartment more than once when I was living in the city."

"You lived in the city?"

"Yeah. At first I thought I wanted to run dad's company, but after two years… it just got too hard. So I hired this great guy and moved out here. Where I met Carson."

"What's his story?"

"Tried to run away from home, got stuck here anyway." She shrugged. "I don't like sharing other people's stories. I know well enough that that just turns out badly."

"How long have you been out of school?"

"Is that a polite way of trying to figure out my age?" He blushed. "24."

"What?"

"I'm 24. And you?"

"I… um…"

"Come on. You can't be that old."

"30." He said bluntly.

"Well that changes everything, grandpa." She leaned lightly into his shoulder. "And thank you."

"For what?"

"Not pressing the sleazy abusive ex." She bit her lip.

"You'll tell me someday. Hopefully before my back goes so I can pummel him for hurting you."

She laughed. "Deal." She looked at him slyly. "Grandpa."

He chuckled. "Can I pry into the Bill thing some more? Because I really can't see-"

"It started like us. I begged him to come to this thing that my mom was holding and I made it quite clear that we were just friends."

"Like us." He nodded and added quickly.

"Yeah." She smiled. "And he didn't get the 'just friends' thing and neither did my mom, or anyone else for that matter." She sighed. "And that just encouraged him. Do you know every time we were…" She thought about her choice of words.

"So-um-what did you bring him to?" He stuttered.

"What?"

"The event."

"Don't laugh." She said seriously.

"It can't be that bad." He pressed.

"I said he started like us." She bit her lip.

"No." He gasped. "You didn't?" She felt her face fall. "You did?" She blushed. "You brought him to a wedding?"

She turned red. "Not my finest decision."

"No. No it wasn't." He held a laugh.

"That was where he proposed."

His jaw dropped. "What!" He started laughing.

"So I couldn't say no."

"You can always say no, Lizzie." He said seriously. "You don't need to always say yes. And how did he do a flash mob at the wedding?"

"He hired professionals." She nodded absentmindedly. "And I can say _no_... I've said no to you, remember?"

"When?" He said skeptically.

"That first day. All those times." She giggled. "You got told you 'no' plenty of times that day."

"On our date?"

"If you can call that a date." She said quietly. They sat in peaceful silence for a few moments.

"Why don't you do actual dates? You know dinner and a movie. A trip to the city? A picnic?" He asked quietly.

"Bad memories." She replied even more quietly.

"The sleazy ex?" He asked again. She nodded. "Can you tell me?" She hesitated then shook her head. "Please?" Another shake. "Lizzie, please?"

She took a breath. "He looked out for me. Things happened. Things fell apart."

"Things?"

"What do you want me to say?" She sighed.

"I just want to know how I can help." They sat in an uncomfortable silence.

"George." She said quietly.

"Pardon?"

"His name. It was George."


	9. George, Will, and a Thunderstorm

**_THE WEE HOURS OF MONDAY MORNING_**

"George." He committed the name to memory. She nodded. "What happened?"

"I made the mistake to believe he was my friend." She whispered.

"Why was that a mistake?" He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her into his body.

"Because when I needed him all he said was '_Why would I help a freak like you?_' And then he left." She shuttered back a sob. "He looked out for me. He was almost like my bodyguard. The football players never really grew out of their stupidity and seemed to think it was still fun to torture the smallest nerd around. He was not only a football player, but a baseball player too. So everyone started to leave me alone. At school. And I remember this guy. He was the worst of all of them. He said that the school must be so short on money they would let anyone in, including a freak like that baby over there. And that he would tell his father to increase his donation to the school so that it wouldn't happen again. The school gained a new wing to the library and I lost my scholarship. Funny how that works."

Will tensed a little. "What school did you go to?"

"Meryton University." She said softly. "Go lions."

There was a moment of silence. "Can I do anything for you?" He held her closer.

She felt safe. For the first time in a very long while, she felt safe. And she didn't want it to end. "Yes. Please don't leave."

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm your friend." He added softly, "At least, I hope I'm your friend."

"You're a very good friend Will." She curled into him.

"Lizzie this is horrible timing, but I was wondering…" He trailed off.

"Wondering what?"

"You just said we were friends."

"You just said we were friends as well."

"Well… I was wondering if…"

"If what?"

"If you wanted to make this…" He searched for the word. "Real." He finally said.

"Real?" She tensed.

"Yeah. You know: a real date, a real relat…" He sighed. "No just forget it."

"As long as I'm not a toy." She bit her lip.

"What?" He pushed her away.

"As long as you know that I'm not going to be a toy you can play with whenever you want and put back on the shelf when you don't want to play." She looked him right in the eye. He could see them shining in a combination of fire, passion, and unfallen tears. "I've been the toy. I won't be the toy again."

"You are so much more than a toy, Lizzie Bennett." He stroked her cheek and a tear hit her cheek, glistening and staining her cheek, leaving a trail of wetness as it fell down towards her mouth. He gently brushed it aside and cupped the side of her face. "I'm here. And I'm not going anywhere."

She fell into his body and started shaking lightly. At first she was crying because she was happy, then it morphed into fear and sadness and she just cried harder. And the entire time, Will sat there and took it. He let her sob into his shoulder and didn't say one word. He just held her. Like her father used to do. Which made her cry harder until finally no tears were falling anymore.

"Would you like something?" Will rubbed her back.

She sniffled and shook her head.

"Well then, as your no-longer-pretend boyfriend, it my obligation to do one of four things. One, give you a foot massage. Two, give you a back massage. Three, buy you lots of chocolate. Or four, a combination of all the above." He smiled lightly. She just bit her lip. "Please, Lizzie. I want to see you smile." He rubbed her back.

"Tell me I'm not a freak." Her voice croaked.

"Lizzie, you're different. I'd be lying to you if I said you weren't. But it's your differences that make you so wonderful, and special, and amazing."

"So I am a freak." She said sadly.

"No. You aren't a freak. You're just different."

"Is different okay?"1

"Different is amazing." He rested his cheek on the top of her head.

"What about you?" She wrapped an arm around his waist, amazed at how easy it was for her to be comfortable with him.

"What about me?"

"What's your story? I mean, besides the measly bio I got when I bought you." The corners of her mouth began to turn up into a smile.

"My parents died when I was 27. I have a younger sister named Gia. She's 20 now. She just got over some… stuff. I run my father's company. I have very few friends and have never had any bit of a social life what so ever."

"What's the company?"

"Pemberley Media and Design. PMD for short."

"I know PMD." She smiled lifted her head off his shoulder.

"Really? How?"

She put her head back. "What about any other family."

"Well there's my cousin Richard. He's pretty much my brother though, he's two years older. Then there's my aunt and my cousin Ann." He took a deep breath. "You know that feeling you get when you know you will always hate a family member, but you force yourself to smile at them, just so they don't rip you to pieces?"

"But in some sort of twisted way you still love them. There's just something about them that you could never live without."

"Exactly. How-"

"You haven't met my mother. If you had, you would understand."

"Well that feeling is with my aunt. My cousin Ann and Georgie are good friends, although she's my age." He sighed. "My sister recently went through something bad. She… I failed her."

"I find it hard to believe that you could fail anyone." She squeezed his waist.

"Thank you for that. But I did fail her. If it weren't for my other cousin Richard… She would be in a much different state."

They sat in another long silence. Rain had started to fall and its pitter-patter filled the empty void that their lack of communication had created. There was a light flash across the sky and Lizzie held tighter to Will.

"Did you ever want to do something other than run PMD?" She asked.

He laughed lightly. "I wanted to be a- No. It's stupid."

"I never wanted to take over the family business, if that helps. I wanted to do this."

"I wanted to be a photographer." He said quietly.

"Really? Are you any good?"

"I don't know."

"I would like to see some of your stuff." She smiled.

"They're photos. Not stuff." He said mockingly.

"Fine. I would like to see some of your photos."

"I don't know. I don't think they're very good." He blushed.

"Let me rephrase that. I will see your photos." She sat up and looked him in the eye.

"Yes ma'am. And to think, I'm being bossed around by my grand-daughter…" He teased and they both laughed.

"Why did you want to be a photographer?"

"I was s

Suddenly a large crack of light filled the room and loud, long, rumble of thunder lightly shook the house. Lizzie let out a squeak and buried her face in his shoulder.

"Are you afraid of thunder?" He held her a little closer. She nodded. "It can't hurt you Lizzie. It's just the sound that the lightning makes."

"I don't care! I just hate thunder storms." She huffed and moved to get up.

He pulled her back down and pulled a blanket from behind them, covering them both. "I wasn't making fun of you. I just wanted you to know it can't hurt you." He held her a little closer. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry I snapped. But you're wrong, thunder can hurt you. I know that, so don't tell me it can't." She pulled her feet up under her and Will rearranged the blankets.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think. The day your father died. Was it raining?" She was silent. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Stop apologizing." She said softly.

"Alright."

They sat in more silence. It was twenty minutes later, when Will looked down, that he saw that she had fallen asleep. He discreetly and gently wiggled the two of them around so that they were both comfortable and reached behind him to turn off the lamp. Laying in the dark, with the sound of the rain on the roof and windows, lightening flashing brightly into the room, and loud rumbles of thunder, he was aware of Lizzie even more.

The faint smell of cherries, vanilla, and a hint of something else gently filled his nose. He could feel her relax in his arms. He could feel her soft hair and skin against him and that combined with the steady pressuring and releasing on his chest from her breathing. He occasionally heard a light snore or a light sigh in her sleep. He realized that he could sit there in the dark with Lizzie forever, and never tire of it.

* * *

This little thing was inspired by _The Incredibles_. I just love that line _"Is different okay?" "Are you kidding me? Different is- Different is great."_


	10. Meeting Mr Bennet

**A.N. = OMG! 2 UPDATES IN 1 DAY! A 2-for-1, WOW! :D**

* * *

**_MONDAY MORNING_**

Lizzie woke up at two in the morning to an unusually loud crash of thunder. She felt Will holding her tightly and panicked. _She had agreed to date him! What was she thinking! _She quietly got out of his hold and pushed herself off of the couch. Without thinking, she left the house for a walk. Walking would clear her mind. She saw Will's car, a dark four door, a sensible car for a sensible man. But what would he want with Lizzie! How could she just agree to that! After everything, hadn't she learned!

"I mean he was a total jerk! How do I know that's changed?"  
_That's just it. You don't. _  
"But he's so nice."  
_Stop. You sound like Jane.  
_"But he understands."  
_Bull._  
"He does."  
_He's a guy. He doesn't understand. Guys don't care, and they don't understand. All of them are just after one thing. They're all end up being like George. They'll all think you're a freak.  
_"He's not George."  
_How do you know?_

She stopped and realized she was across the street and saw that she was at her father's grave, soaking wet from the short walk.

"Hey daddy." She said softly. "How are you?"  
_Hey Lee-Lee. I'm fantazmagoric.  
_"That's good."  
_What's wrong Lee-Lee?  
_"I'm scared."  
_About what?  
_"About letting go."  
_That's something you need to do. I don't want you to be miserable. I never wanted you to be miserable.  
_"I'm not miserable. I'm scared." She whimpered.  
_I don't know what's scaring you.  
_"I think-"  
_You think you're in love.  
_"His name is Will. He's…"  
_He's not like him.  
_"The exact opposite."  
_I should meet him.  
_"Daddy… You know that's-"  
_You always believed in the impossible. What did I always tell you?  
_"Sometimes you believed as many as six impossible things before breakfast."  
_Good old Alice.  
_"I miss you daddy."  
_I'll always be here for you Lee-Lee  
_"I know. Can I stay here for a while?"  
_I can't stop you. I will tell you that you should go back to him, but… Just don't get sick.  
_"I DON'T GET SICK."  
_Of course you don't._

Lizzie sat on the mucky ground and leaned against the headstone. Her eyes fluttered shut and she fell asleep.

* * *

**_LATE MONDAY MORNING_**

Will woke up on the couch and felt nothing. No cherries, no vanilla, no soft hair or skin. No Lizzie. He got up and realized the front door was open. He walked outside and wondered what happened. He walked past his car and saw someone sleeping across the street. He grabbed a coat out of his car and jogged across the street. As he reached the other side, the person formed into Lizzie and he hurried to her side. He put a hand on her shoulder and his hand squished against her shirt. She was shaking and cold and soaking wet. He wrapped the coat around her and picked her up. She stirred.

"Lizzie?" He held her a little tighter.

"Will. Stop." She whispered hoarsely.

"What?" He stopped suddenly.

"Turn around. Please." He did so slowly.

"What is it Lizzie?"

"Can you put me down?" He put her down on her feet gently and she swayed a little, causing him to grab her waist.

"You okay?"

"Just give me a minute." She turned and looked at the headstone, which is when he read it.

_In Loving Memory of Thomas J. Bennet  
Who was a father and a best friend,  
To more than just one._

"Hey daddy." She said softly. "I should have listened to you." She sneezed. "I wanted you to meet someone. Daddy this is-" She took a breath. "This is Will." She stood there in silence, almost like she was waiting for one of the two to say something. He took a breath and realized that if he wanted to be with Lizzie in anyway, he would have to make her feel better. And this is how he would do it.

"What's that, Mr. Bennet?" She bit her lip when he started talking. "It's wonderful to meet you too." He paused and looked at Lizzie. "Yes. Yes she is." Another pause. "Yes I believe she is too." He took her hand in his and squeezed in the next short silence. "I promise." He gently pulled her so he was supporting most her weight and felt her shivering. "If you don't mind, I want to get Lizzie dried off. I don't want her to get any sicker." He turned to Lizzie and gently picked her back up. "Come on, Lizzie. Your dad says I'm to get you inside and dried off.

She nestled into his chest and looked at the grave. "Love you daddy." She turned back to bury her face in his chest. "Thank you. Did you have a nice chat?"

"I like your father quite a bit. He's protective of you." He squeezed her again.

"What did you talk about?" She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You."

"What exactly did he say?"

"He said you were special, I agreed. He thinks you're getting sick, and I promised to take care of you. Then he told me to take you back into your house and give you some tomato soup with goldfish."

"That was always my favorite when I was sick."

"Mine too." He kissed the top of her head and she sneezed again. He stopped at the base of her stairs. "Which way to your room?"

"At the top of the stairs, turn right and it's the first door you see."

He carried her upstairs and pushed her door open. Her room had three floor to ceiling windows on one end overlooking a little lake surrounded by trees. There were paper lanterns strung around the windows twisted with paper butterflies. The ceiling was painted in light blue with twists of navy and dark purple with grey and white clouds painted across the top. The light wood floor had various shaped and shades of green fuzzy carpets. Some of the carpets had what looked like knitted flowers over it. Each one wall was covered in a book case and the other one was covered in pictures of horses and her family as well as a giant mirror. The wall across from the large windows had one large floor to ceiling and her bed, which was large and metal. The headboard and footboard were twisted into flowers and spirals and had the same small Chinese lanterns and paper butterflies woven around. There was a see-through cream fabric hanging on top of it, creating a tent on top of the bed. He saw a pair of sweat pants and a long shirt on the neatly made bed.

He stopped his musings to realize that she was still cold and wet. "Do you have a towel somewhere?"

"The bathroom. Next door to the right." He put her down and hurried to the bathroom grabbed a towel and hurried back to find Lizzie hadn't moved, but instead she was swaying back and forth in place. He wrapped the towel around her and pulled her into a hug. She leaned into him and the two stood there in silence.

He slowly walked her to the bed and sat her down. "I'll leave you alone to change. Don't worry, I'll be just outside the door. He left the room and a few minutes later knocked on the door. "Lizzie? Can I come in?" Silence. He opened the door a crack. "Lizzie?" He looked in to see her sitting on the bed with her clothes changed. He walked to her bed and knelt down in front of her. She sniffled and sneezed before letting out a little cough. "Let's get you into bed." He pulled back her pastel stripped sheets and helped her get under them. "You're going to be very sick in the morning." She just sighed. "Give me your walkie-talkie. I'm telling Carson you won't be down to the barn until further notice."

"It's in the kitchen." She whispered.

"Well then. I'll be back." He stood. "Don't move."

"Ha. Ha." She sniffled.

"I'm serious. You need to take it easy."

"I know." She smiled. "Thank you."

"I'll be back soon."

Will got down to the kitchen and looked for the walkie-talkie. It was sitting in the charger next to the coffee maker beeping.

"Lizzie, you had better pick up right now or else I'm assuming the worst. Or that you got laid. But probably the worst. You didn't get laid, did you? Cause if you did then you can ignore me as long as you want."

He picked it up and fumbled with the buttons. "Hello?"

"Who is this‽" Carson sounded angry.

"Its Will Darcy." Will replied calmly.

"Well, where's Lizzie?"

"Sleeping."

"She did get laid!" He said cheerfully.

"No. She got sick." _If only…_ Will thought.

"Oh… Sorry." Carson was silent. "Well, she likes tomato soup."

"With goldfish." He smiled. "I know."

"And she hates to do nothing, so you need to keep her entertained."

"Alright."

"And I won't let her into the barn until you give the okay." He could hear Carson smiling.

"Thank you."

"Get her better for that wedding. Jane will kill you if she's not well enough to be in it."

"I'm actually scared of what Jane could do. Charlie is terrifying when he gets mad."

"Well picture a tornado and a hurricane wrapped into one, and then add angry wasps. That's Jane."

"I'm going to stop talking and heal Lizzie."

"Go to it."

"Thank you." Will put the walkie-talkie back in the charger and went back upstairs.

He knocked on Lizzie's door and opened it quietly. He looked in and saw Lizzie was asleep in the bed. He walked into the room and sat on the edge of Lizzie's bed. He brushed his fingers against her forehead and felt the beginning of a fever. He went back into her bathroom and went to her medicine cabinet. He went through everything and found a cold medicine. He went back to her room and put it on the light wood nightstand next to her bed. He brushed her forehead again and felt the fever had increased in the few moments that he had been gone. He measured some of the medicine out of the bottle and went to wake her up.

"Lizzie, you need to wake up." He touched her shoulder lightly. "Lizzie, please."

She coughed and moaned and opened her eyes. "Will?"

"Can you drink this?" He held the little cup out.

"It tastes bad." She hid under the covers.

"Seriously?" He sighed. "Please Lizzie. Just drink it." He pulled the blanket out of her fingers. She stuck out her tongue. "Lizzie." He said sternly.

"Give it here." She downed it in one gulp and didn't so much as wince. "You are too easy to tease." She coughed and moaned. He laughed.

"You're hilarious." He said unamused. She smiled, yawned, coughed, and then sneezed. "Go to sleep. I'll make you some soup." He pushed some loose strands away from her face and leaned down to kiss her warming forehead.

* * *

Will sat on the edge of Lizzie's bed as he handed her one of the bowls of soup. "Why are you sitting there?" She asked hoarsely.

"What?"

"You can come sit next to me. I don't mind." She smiled lightly.

He got up and moved around to the other side of the big bed, sitting down next to her on top of the blankets. "Are you warm enough?"

"I'm a little cold. But your soup is warming me up." She leaned against his shoulder. "You are too."

"It's a pleasure." He wrapped an arm around her. "Why is your dad's name spelled differently from yours?"

"What?" She tensed under his arm.

"I just noticed that your father's name. Its spelled B-E-N-N-E-T. Yours is spelled B-E-N-N-E-T-_T_."

"Promise me something." She said softly.

"What?"

"Promise me you won't dig."

"What do you mean dig?" He pushed her away lightly.

"Don't dig up my past." She murmured. "I don't want you to figure out some things about me."

"If you promise me you don't have some deep, dark, secret." He lightened his tone. "Like you used to be a serial killer."

"I'm not." She laughed lightly.

"That's what they all say." He gave her another quick hug.

"Know many serial killers?"

"No." He paused. "But I have my suspicions." She giggled and yawned. "Go back to sleep Lizzie. I'll be here when you wake up."

"Promise?"

"Promise."


	11. A Picnic to Remember A Past to Forget

Lizzie fell ill on a Monday. She slept all day Tuesday. And The Orange Stick walked in on a Wednesday. Lizzie was sleeping and Will was holding her, reading a well-worn copy of Alice in Wonderland. He had never read it and in the five minutes Lizzie was awake and she was as angry as she could be. He had one arm wrapped around Lizzie and the other was holding the book up against his knees.

"What are you still doing here?" Her piercing voice filled the room.

He looked up and saw Caroline standing in yet another tight skirt and low cut blouse. "I'm staying with my girlfriend. Why wouldn't I still be here?" He said tensely and returned to his book.

"Because I know you two aren't dating. Let alone sleeping together." She took a step in and looked around the room. "Quaint." She sneered.

Lizzie sniffled and curled into his side. "Will? Is someone here?" She wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Did I wake you?" He memorized his page number and put the book down.

"I thought I heard…" She looked up and saw Caroline. "I did hear Caroline." She sneezed and coughed again.

"How quaint. The loving boyfriend." She glared at Lizzie.

"He is a loving boyfriend." She turned back to Will and buried her face in his chest.

"Well, I know something's up!" She through her nose in the air and stormed out.

They lay in silence for minutes after the front door slammed. "Can I make you some more soup?" She nodded. He got out of the bed and kissed her forehead. "Be back soon."

* * *

**A.N. = NOW A WEEK HAS PASSED. LIZZIE IS BETTER AND THEY'RE STILL DATING/LIVING TOGETHER.  
ITS ANOTHER WEDNESDAY AND THE WEDDING IS IN 3 DAYS**

* * *

Lizzie was tired of saying 'no'. But Jane wasn't having it.

"No Janie."  
_"Please!"  
_"Jane, I don't swim you know that."  
_"Carson and Mary are coming."  
_"Well then someone should stay here."  
_"It's the last time we can be together before mom comes tomorrow. I know you don't want to have mom looming over you and Mr. Darcy. So this is a chance for you guys to pretend for some people."  
_"Jane, I need to-"  
_"And then the wedding is on Wednesday so I won't be able to bee with you guys like this again."  
_"Janie-" Lizzie whined.  
_"Most people don't know that you're in a fake relationship, let alone any relationship at all."  
_"It's not fake. We… We decided to try it out for real."  
_"EEEE! That's great Lizzie!"  
_"Thanks Jane. I'm not going to the picnic." Silence.  
_"Darcy's coming."  
_Lizzie bit her lip. "Fine. As long as I don't have to swim."  
_"Okay. I can do that."  
_"See you there Janie."  
_"See you."_

* * *

"Will?" She heard him in the kitchen as she came in from the barn.

"Yeah?" He put the bowl he was cleaning back on the counter.

"I need your help for the picnic tomorrow." She sat down on one of the stools.

"What do you need?" He leaned over the table.

"I don't swim. I learned, but…" She bit her lip. "I just don't swim."

"Okay." He kissed her cheek. "Then _we _won't swim."

"You can swim. I just- I wanted you to know before we went. So you wouldn't think I was being a wimp."

"You are many things Lizzie. Wimp is not one of them."

"I have two more left. One of them is Luke. You wanna join me?" She smiled.

"Sure."

* * *

_**THURSDAY AFTERNOON**_

The picnic was turning out nicely on the edge of the pond. Lizzie and Will sat next to each other the entire time and watched Caroline seethe. Maybe because she was forced to sit between Carson and Mary who were talking over types of hay and grain and Mary's farming major. Or because she realized that Will wasn't paying attention to her neon orange bikini that covered the bare minimum.

"Are you ready to be the maid of honor Lizzie?" Carson prodded her ribs.

"Yes." She poked him back. "And thank you Jane, for putting me in a dress that I can actually re-wear."

"You're very welcome." Jane smiled and blushed when Charlie kissed her cheek.

"I can't believe you're getting married in three days." Lizzie smiled.

"Neither can I." Charlie and Jane said at the same time. Everyone laughed except Caroline.

"Caroline, couldn't you have worn something a little more covering?" Charles sighed as she leaned back onto her elbows and propped her knee up.

"Don't be such a prude, Charles. This is fashion." She dropped her sunglasses over her eyes.

Lizzie pulled her long sleeves over her hands and leaned over to whisper into Will's ear. "This is desperation." He snorted into his soda and Lizzie started laughing.

"What _is _so funny?" Caroline pushed her glasses to the end of her nose.

Will snickered. "Nothing. Just an inside joke."

"Well tell us the story. Don't leave us in suspense." She sat up and leaned forwards.

Lizzie whispered again into Will's ear. "Yeah. Totally desperate." He smiled slyly and nodded.

"I think it's better if it remains between Lizzie and me." He started playing with the grass.

"Well fine then. I need to talk to Elizabeth for a moment." She stood. "Shall we stroll?"

Lizzie shot a glance around the blanket. "I don't know-"

"Eliza. Please." She held out her arm.

Lizzie sighed and shared an annoyed glance with every member of their picnic, first to Jane and Charlie, then to Carson who was making a funny face, then to Mary who was shaking her head, then finally lingering with Will. Sighing, she put a hand on his shoulder and got up gracefully.

They were walking along the edge of the pond when Caroline stopped. "What are you doing?" She snapped.

"What do you mean?" She said looking back to the blanket.

"You're messing with me, Eliza. I know Darcy. He never shows emotion like this. It's obviously all an act."

"Well clearly you don't know him as well as you think." She snapped.

Caroline looked at Lizzie, then to Will, then back to Lizzie. She took one long breath and with a scream she shoved Lizzie into the pond. She flailed in the water, struggling to get her footing, slipping backwards, deeper into the pond. She felt an arm around her waist and she was pulled against a strong chest.

"Will?" She coughed into his chest.

He wrapped his arms around her and stood up. "I gotcha." He started walking backwards and pulled her back to shallow land. He stopped and picked her up so he was knee deep and she was bridal style in his arms.

"What were you thinking?" Charlie gripped his sister's arm and spun her around.

"She fell! I was just trying to catch her." She held both hands up in the air.

"Bull." Will held her more tightly as they left the water. "We all saw it. And I'm taking Lizzie back to the farm."

"We'll stop by later." Jane put a hand on his arm. "Take care of her." She said sternly.

He nodded and started walking towards the car.

* * *

Will gently ran a towel over Lizzie's hair. She was curled up in his lap trying to hold back some tears. He put the towel down and held her closer. "What did she say to you?"

"Huh?" Her voice squeaked.

"At the pond. What did she say to you?" He rubbed her back and felt some bumps.

"She said I was messing with her. She said she knew you and you never show emotion like you were at the pond. And then she said it was all an act."

"What did you say?"

"I said she obviously didn't know you as well as she thought. Then she pushed me in."

"And the bumps on your back?"

"What?"

"I felt some bumps on your back. Do you need me to look?"

"No?" She squeaked.

"I'm going to take a look."

"No, Will. Please-" She stood.

It was too late. Will lifted the hem of her baggy long sleeved shirt and saw ten lines. "Lizzie?"

"Sleazy scumbag ex. Remember?" She sighed and tried to move away from him.

"No." He pulled her back between his legs so her back was facing him. He gently pushed the back of her shirt up a little more and the lines grew closer together. He kept moving it up until he pulled it off her head and saw two more from each shoulder to her elbow. "What happened?" He traced over a few lightly.

"Will…"

"I know I promised you that I wouldn't pry. But this," he splayed a palm across her back, "this is one story you have to tell me."

"I don't have to tell you anything William Darcy." She said angrily and pulled away.

"Okay fine." He grabbed her arm gently. "I'm sorry. That was a poor choice of words." He said bluntly. "You don't _have_ to tell me anything. But this is something I will pry and dig and ask about until I know."

"Please…" She begged quietly, a tear escaping the corner of her eye.

He stood and brushed it off her cheek. "What did Wickham do to you?" She shuttered. He sighed and moved to the door. "Lizzie. I'm not joking. If you don't tell me, I'll ask Jane."

"NO!" She grabbed his arm and spun him around. "It was him."

"Wickham?" She nodded. "What did he do?"

"He liked to play games." She said softly.

"Games?" She nodded. "What type of games?"

"Every read that book by E.L. James?"

He scoffed. "You think I read that stuff?" His eyes went wide and his jaw dropped.

"But worse."

"I'm sorry." He said softly and hung his head.

"Why do you do that?" She turned away and moved to the windows.

"Do what?" He walked up behind her and stared at her back.

"Apologize for everything. For Caroline. For _him_." She sighed. "You don't have to."

"Someone needs to. You shouldn't have to live with being tortured and having no one to apologize." He started tracing his fingers down the lines of her shoulders.

"I've come to terms with no one every apologizing to me. I'd rather not have you feel sorry for things that aren't your fault."

"And I'd rather have you know that you deserve to be treated like you walk on water." He grabbed her hips.

"Will…" She sighed and looked back at the window at their reflections.

Slowly Will kneeled down behind her and grasped her hips even harder. Lizzie closed her eyes and tried to shut the world out. Suddenly she felt hot air on her back and looked at their reflections. Will was examining and tracing each individual scar from top to bottom, his face inches from her back.

"What did this?"

"Please Will. You know the who, you've seen the what. I don't want to talk about it. Not even Jane knows." She walked away from him. "And you're wrong." She said as she grabbed another shirt off a hook. She looked back at him over her shoulder. "I don't deserve to be treated like I walk on water. No matter what you say, or what you do, I know my past. I know that I can't be treated like that. Not anymore."

And she walked out.


	12. Poor Choice of Words

_**LATE THURSDAY AFTERNOON**_

Will chased after her and found her curled up on the sofa. He stopped, crossed his arms and sighed. "Lizzie?" He saw her shift in her seat. "I'm sorry. For me. I'm sorry. I- I'm used to taking control. I'm used to…" He sighed. "With my sister. Ever since our parents, I've been protecting her from people who want her inheritance. And for some reason, I want to protect you like that."

"Just because you want to protect me doesn't mean you have to." She stood up and stared at him. Her eyes were cold and full of anger and hate. "Did it ever consider to you that maybe I can take care of myself? I had it all sorted until you came and dug it all up! You made me let my guard down! You made me let you in! And just like every other time, I GOT HURT! Did you ever think, for one moment, that this wasn't about you being happy‽" He was silent. "That's what I thought."

"You think that I wanted to hurt you‽ Even at Meryton when I got my dad to make that donation, I didn't want you to lose your scholarship."

"That was you‽" She yelled back.

"You think that I did this for me? That I made this deal for me‽" He asked fiercely and took a few quick steps towards her. "I did this for you! I did this to make you happy! I don't know what I was thinking! How could I date you? You're a farm girl with a gold digging sister and daddy issues!"

"So you didn't mean any of it? You didn't want it? Or me?" She asked softly, but her voice had a razor sharp edge of anger that Will seemed to miss.

"Why would I want a freak like you?" He said coldly. Her eyes widened and she gasped. It was then he realized what he actually said. "Shit, Lizzie. I'm-"

"Get out." He didn't move. "I said GET OUT!" She grabbed the light on the table and threw it at him as hard as possible. He ducked and it shattered on the floor.

"Lizzie-"

"GET OUT!" She looked for something else to throw at him and saw a plate with a knife and fork on it.

He eyed her and nodded. "I'm going."

"And if you say anything-"

"I won't. I promise." He held his hands up and walked out the door, slamming it behind him.

"Where have I heard that before?" She sighed.

* * *

_"Carson?" Lizzie said softly into the phone._  
_"Lizzie! What's wrong?" He said sleepily._  
_"Can you come over?" She whispered._  
_"I'm on my way."_

* * *

The door swung open and Carson ran in. "Lizzie‽ Lizzie where are you?" He called.

"In here." She was standing in the kitchen with a family size tube of chocolate ice cream, stabbing the cutting board with a large knife.

"What did he do?" He put a hand on her wrist and pulled the knife out of her grip.

"'Why would I want a freak like you?'" She stabbed her ice cream with a spoon.

"You told him about your I.Q. and college?" He asked.

"Among other things."

"What other things?"

"The past."

He sighed. "When are you going back to the city?"

"After the wedding."

"So in a few days?"

"20 minutes after the ceremony. However long it takes for me to change."

"That bad?" She nodded. "Can I come with? I want to see TBS. And I met this guy on-line, he runs this company in the city and I've been longing to meet him."

"You would miss the party?"

"Its Jane and Charlie. How much of a party can it be?" he laughed and grabbed a spoon out of the drawer. "And just so you know, your ex came onto me yesterday." Lizzie's spoon clattered on the table. "That was my reaction."

"Do you know what'd look good on you? Me. And I'd like to name a multiple orgasm after you." She giggled.

"How did you know?" He gasped.

"Wait. He actually used it?" He nodded. "He practiced it on me and I told him never to use it. But I guess he didn't listen to me." She sighed. "Wouldn't be the first time."

"So?"

"So what?"

"Can I come?" He asked.

"Come where?' She sighed again.

"To the city with you!"

"How soon can you be packed?"

"I'll be packed and ready to go when you are."

Lizzie smiled. "Can you-"

"There is no way I'm leaving you home alone with sharp objects. You could actually decide to lose control for once and go after him. Not like I would stop you now but…"

"Thanks Carson."

"And I'm gonna make you look fabulous for that wedding." He smiled.

"I know you will. Wanna watch Legally Blonde?" She smiled back.

"Liz, sweetie, do you even need to ask?"

* * *

**A.N. = Next chapter: The Bennet/Bingley wedding! I wanted to dedicate a whole chapter to that after this drama.  
To those who think that this Lizzie is weak or not as strong as she was in the original, I have a few tricks hidden up my sleeve for you!  
Keep me posted on what you think!**

_**For those of you who expressed confusion earlier in the reviews, I hope adding the days of the week helped!**_  
_**Also: Meryton University is Lizzie and Will's college. He was the guy who said: 'They would let anyone in, including a freak like that baby over there'**_


	13. A New Big Brother

**_Friday:_**

Will tried to apologize that morning. Carson told him if he ever stepped foot on the property again, he would lock him in a room with Caroline Bingley. Will left without even seeing Lizzie.

Jane came over at noon, followed by her mother and sisters.

"My dear Lizzie!" Her mother cooed in her fake way and eyed the house. She dripped in high fashion: Louie V., Chanel, Dior. "Hello, Mary."

"Hey mom." Lizzie faked a smile.

"Mother." Mary sighed.

"When's the bachelorette party?" Lydia bounced up and down in skin tight blinged out jeans and a Betsey something or other shirt that barely passed her belly button and red stilettos that were at least six inches. "I hope it's not in this dump!"

"There is none." Lizzie sighed, she didn't let them in.

"Why! Where else can I legally drink?" She cried, her mother lost in her phone and French manicured nails.

"I don't think you need any help drinking." Mary muttered.

"How many fake ID's do you have in your suitcase?" Lizzie questioned.

"None of your business. And besides," she flipped her hair, "mom and dad don't care."

"How are you Kathy?" Lizzie asked.

"It's Kitty, dear." Her mother commented.

"Kathy?" Lizzie ignored her.

"I'm fine." Kathy said softly. Unlike her mother and sister, she was in a sweater and regular fitting, light washed jeans with well-worn grey low rise Converse.

"Well, Lizzie?" Her mother hung up. "Aren't you going to take our bags and let us in?" She went back to inspecting her nails.

"I only have one guest room. With one bed. Who wants it, who's sleeping on the couch, and who's sleeping on the floor?"

"Come now Lizzie, I know you have three guest rooms."

"Jane is staying in one until the wedding. Bad luck mumbo jumbo and all." Lizzie smiled.

"That leaves two."

"One. My friend Mary is staying in the other." She didn't even blink.

"Well, you can stay on the couch and the girls can have your room."

"Mom!" Jane and Mary cried at the same time.

"What?" She didn't even look up. "She's the only single one in the house. She should have the couch. Jane, you can have her room, Mary and Kitty can take the broom closet she probably put you in. And I'll take the other room."

"You aren't staying here." Lizzie said bluntly.

"What?" Lizzie's mother looked up for the first time.

"You. Are. Not. Staying. Here." She said bluntly.

"Why?" Lydia

"'Cause I don't want you to." Lizzie slammed the door in her mother's face.

**_Friday night:_**

"I'm sorry Jane." Lizzie sighed as she sat down in between her two sisters.

"For what?" Jane asked.

"For this morning. With mom."

"I wish she treated me like you." Mary sighed.

"What!" Lizzie and Jane turned to look at her.

"Why would you say that?" Lizzie asked. "She talks to me like I'm the greatest failure of any daughter in existence!"

"At least she treats you like something." Mary said softly.

Lizzie wrapped Mary in a hug. "We can't switch spots. But if it make you feel better, I would rather be treated like you than like me. Or Jane. I would rather be ignored by her so I don't have to live up to her expectations or always feel like a failure."

"I hate it." Jane sighed.

They sat in silence.

"Okay. I am officially the worst MOH ever." She stood up. "I'm getting the wine and the chocolate and we are going to the basement to watch sappy romance movies."

The three of them made a monster amount of popcorn, grabbed another family size tub of chocolate ice cream, and several bottles of wine.

"Mary, as your big sister, I give you permission to drink." Jane handed her a glass.

Lizzie scooped three spoonfuls of ice cream and handed one to each of them. "A toast." Lizzie said.

"With ice cream?" Mary looked down at her glasss.

"Were unconventional sister. So an unconventional toast." She explained.

"Then I start. To Jane, whose love has taught me to look at love in a new way." Mary held up her spoon.

"To my sisters. May you be as happy as me." Jane raised her spoon as well.

"To starting over. May we never live up to anyone's expectations but our own and always find happiness." Lizzie added.

They clinked spoons and swallowed the ice cream.

"Can I drink now?" Mary asked.

They all laughed.

"Absolutely." Lizzie held up her glass. "Mary, you're okay with doing the speech tomorrow, right?"

"What?" Jane put her glass down.

"I have to go back to the city tomorrow after the wedding. I can't stay for the reception. Carson knows..."

"When were you gonna tell me?"

"Tonight. Jane I have to get away."

"What happened?" Jane asked.

"Was it Darcy?" Mary added. "I heard Carson threaten him with Caroline this morning at the barn."

Lizzie sighed. "Yeah." She took another bite of ice cream.

"What did he do?" Jane asked.

"He asked why anyone would want to be with a freak with me." She sighed "I don't want to talk about it anymore. All I will say is that it's over."

Mary cursed. Jane stared. And then they sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Well, are we going to watch these movies or not?" Jane smiled.

**_Saturday Morning:_**

"Jaaaanieee." Lizzie cooed. Jane moaned.

"YO JANE!" Mary yelled. She jumped and fell off the bed.

"Whaaa?" Jane moaned.

"Its Saturday!" Lizzie said happily.

"Its… Its Saturday." Jane sat on the floor wide eyed. "I'm getting married today!"

"Newsflash!" Mary said loudly. "That's old news."

"Oh my god I'm getting married!" Jane jumped up and the three of them held onto each other.

"Well then…" Mary began.

"Time to get you into that dress." Lizzie smiled.

They spent all day doing each other's hair, fending off their mother and step sisters, and reminiscing over the past. Lizzie took a deep breath and wondered how this day would be like if her father were there.

_Hey Lee-Lee.  
__**Hey dad…  
**__Sorry I get to miss this.  
__**What would you have been like today?  
**__A nervous wreck.  
__**Do you like Charlie?  
**__He's perfect for Jane. Now you on the other hand… No one will ever be good enough for you in my mind.  
__**Daddy… Seeing this. I want to be this happy.**_

"Lizzie?" Mary put a hand on her shoulder. "You okay?" She nodded.

"Good. Cause you need to get into your dress." Jane was standing in her robe and held up a dress bag.

**_Saturday Afternoon:_**

"Lizzie?" Jane asked quietly.

"Yeah?"

"You sure you don't want to stay?" Jane took off her robe as they looked at their reflections in the mirror.

She smiled sadly, her tight long sleeved, black, bridesmaid dress contrasting against the silver and white beaded bodice of Jane's strapless dress. "I can't stay. I have to go to the city."

"You were doing it earlier." They made eye contact in the mirror.

"Doing what?"

"Talking to dad." She pursed her lips. "Does he… Is he okay with Charlie?"

"Jane…" Lizzie broke eye contact and sighed. "You know he's just expressing my opinions."

"So yes or no?"

"He said, and I quote, _'he's perfect for Jane'_. He always missed all of us together. I wish he was here…" She sighed and went to the dresser. "He gave this to me." She picked up a box. "I want you to give it to Charlie. I know I'm never going to get married and give it to someone." She put the box down on the table in front of Jane.

She took it in her hands and opened it slowly. 'Dad's watch?" She brushed her fingers over the stainless steel and platinum watch.

"He told me to give it to the guy who stole my heart on our wedding day. Well, I'm not getting married. And you are."

"Stop." Jane stood and faced Lizzie. "You will find someone, Lizzie. So what if your first three relationships failed and the guys were tools, jerks, and scum. You'll find someone to give this watch to. I know it."

There was a knock on the door. "It's time." Mary stuck her head through.

"Ready?" Lizzie asked as she picked up her bouquet.

Jane smiled brilliantly and picket her bouquet as well. "Never more so."

"Let's get you married, sis." Lizzie held out her hand

**_The Wedding of Jane Bennet and Charles Bingley:_**

The music started and Mary walked down the aisle in her emperor waisted, ball gown skirted, knee length, black dress which covered both her shoulders. The bright blue daisies, light purple cornflowers, and white lilacs were wrapped in a light purple ribbon. Lizzie kissed Jane on the cheek and put on a half real, half fake smile. She had a slightly larger bouquet of the same flowers, but hers was wrapped in a blue ribbon, which contrasted with her hip hugging floor length, tight long sleeved black dress with the nick hugging the base of her neck.

She looked at her mother, who was fanning herself over dramatically, then to her sisters, Kathy who was smiling at Lizzie and Lydia was texting on her phone with ear buds in. She then looked to Carson with his light purple lilac and past Darcy to Charlie who was beaming with a white Iceberg Rose.

Lizzie turned when she heard the music change and the doors opened. Jane walked in with her white bouquet filled with white Iceberg Roses, light purple carnations, and blue phlox. Her bouquet was wrapped with a twisted blue and purple ribbon. All in all, Lizzie was not ashamed to admit that this wedding made her want to get married. They spoke their vows perfectly and marched out with smiles across their faces. Lizzie refused to look at Darcy as they walked down the and out the door.

"Lizzie." He moved to grab her arm and she pulled away.

"Janie can we get these pictures done?" She whispered.

"Should I have Charlie talk to him?" She whispered back.

"Talk to who about what?" Charlie leaned in and whispered back.

"Mr. Darcy is bothering Lizzie." Jane said quietly.

"But aren't you two-"

"No." Lizzie shook her head.

"Then let's get these pictures taken." Charlie said.

"I don't want to rush your special day." She said quietly.

Charlie put an arm around Jane's waist and put his free hand on Lizzie's shoulder. "You're my little sister. I'm going to protect you." He leaned a little closer to her ear. "Even if I need to kick my best friend's ass."

"Charlie!" Lizzie gasped and smiled, laughing breathily.

"I've never had a little sister. I'm new at this." He took her hand.

"What about Caroline?" She questioned. There was a cackle and the two looked over to see Caroline draping herself on Darcy's arm.

"You think she needs me to protect her from people? I need to protect people _from _her." He leaned close again. "Maybe I should force him to marry her."

"No offense… He doesn't deserve that. He may have said some… bad things to me. But I don't want him to be unhappy."

"Lizzie…" Darcy appeared near them.

"Back off." Charlie took a step towards him.

"Bingley?" Will looked shocked.

"I don't know what you said to her…" He said softly. "And I don't want you to be angry. But she doesn't want to talk to you right now, so I suggest you leave her alone."

Darcy looked past Charlie at Lizzie and tried to take another step. "Lizzie…"

"Will." Charlie put his hand up. "Please. Not today."

**_Saturday Night:_**

The pictures came and went and Lizzie couldn't wait to leave.

"Carson." Lizzie came up behind her.

"Lizzie?" He turned to face him. "Time to go?" She nodded. "Let's go then." He held out his arm and the two went to the car.

"Lizzie!" she stopped when she heard Darcy's voice. "Lizzie, please!"

"Carson." She whispered.

"What?"

"Drag me away." She said softly.

"Lizzie, please just talk to me."

"Right away." He pulled the two of them towards her car.

"Lizzie, wait!" He called.

Carson pushed her into the car and ran around to the other side quickly getting in, starting the car and locking the doors. "Where do I go?"

"Follow the signs for the main city." She sighed as he took off.

"Persistent isn't he?" Carson giggled.

"Carson…" She sighed.

"Sorry." They drove for about an hour in silence. "Why did you tell him?" He asked.

She thought back. She had told Carson the whole story, and he was hearing much of her past of the first time. He had known more about her dad and the company then Darcy, but everything else (Collins, George, the I.Q.) he hadn't known.

"I don't know. I felt like I could trust him not to hurt me. I thought he wasn't like…"

"Him?"

She nodded. "Get off here."

He pulled off the freeway and 20 minutes later, he was pulling into the parking basement of a tall building. They made their way up to an apartment and Lizzie knocked on the door.

An older woman opened it. "Lizzie!" She said happily.

"Hello Madeline. Is Henry in?" She smiled.

"Yes of course. Come on in." The two stepped inside and were greeted by the smell of cookies.

"John has missed you, Lizzie. You were like the daughter he never had."

Lizzie ducked her head. "Maddie, this is Carson." She motioned to him awkwardly standing there.

"Your friend who works with you at the farm." She smiled. "Have you found a nice gentleman that makes you happy?"

"Pardon?" His eyes went wide.

"Lizzie tells us everything, young man." An older man wheeled himself into the room. "And don't worry, we don't care. Just don't steal any of Lizzie's young men and we'll be fine." He held out his hand. "Henry Gardiner. For all intents and purposes I'm Lizzie's godfather." His grip was strong and he sounded so proud of Lizzie.

"How did you meet Lizzie?" Carson asked.

"I held Lizzie when she was a baby. No. I was Thomas' best friend growing up. He introduced me to Maddie, and I never got the chance to repay him for his kindness." He took Maddie's hand and pulled it to his mouth. "She's the best thing about me." He looked back at Carson. "Make sure you find someone who amplifies the best in you. That's what I've told Lizzie. That's what I'll tell you."

"Thank you sir." Carson looked a little uncomfortable.

"Okay you two. Stop making him uncomfortable." Lizzie giggled.

"How's that nice young man you were telling us about? David? Drew?"

"Darcy, Maddie." Henry nudged her him.

Lizzie's smile vanished and she left the room.

"He.. uh. He said some stuff about her…" Carson shifted. "I'm going to see about Lizzie."

"Thank you dear." Maddie said. "Can you tell Lizzie we're sorry? We didn't know." He nodded. "And can you also remind her that the day after tomorrow we have to go to _The Lady's _birthday. She'll know who we're talking about."

"Sure thing. Have a great night. It was lovely to meet you. I'm going to find Lizzie." Carson left and didn't see the sad look Henry and Maddie shared.

* * *

**A.N. = School started this week for me. I'm continuing all my stories, posting might be a little irregular though. Just a heads up!  
**_**Enjoy your school year (if your in school), if not I hope you had a great**_** summer!**

WILLIEJUMPS2013


	14. TBS

**Sorry for the delay. I didn't mean for it to take this long.**

Lizzie woke Carson up at 6:00 on the dot.

"Lizzie?" He moaned.

"You wanted to see TBS?" She asked.

"Yes…" He moaned again. "But not until you went into work."

"I'm going in 30 minutes." She said lightly and smiled.

He smothered his face with his pillow. "What time is it?"

"Six."

"Too early." He sighed.

"You get up this early at home." She pulled the pillow off his face.

He huffed. "That's at home."

"Do you want to see TBS or not?" She pulled the blankets down.

He sighed and heaved him up. "Yes."

"Then," she smiled, "we are leaving in 30 minutes."

He came out of the room they were sharing in 25 minutes into the kitchen. "Coffee." She handed him a mug. "Thanks." He took a sip.

"We leave in five."

* * *

Lizzie pulled Carson into the clean, modern, lobby of TBS.

"Lizzie?" He stopped.

"Yes?"

"What does TBS stand for?" He looked at big men and strong women in black suits, the fancy key-swipes everywhere, the fancy computer monitors on the walls.

"Thomas Bennet Securities. We provide security systems and protection to companies, families, and individuals in need."

"Welcome back, Miss Bennet." A man said to her.

"Thank you."

"Hello Miss Bennet." A young lady greeted her cheerfully.

"Hello to you." She smiled back and walked to the elevator. She swiped her card and the elevator doors opened. She swiped it again once she was in and pressed the button for the top floor.

"Do you know all those people in the lobby?" Carson's eyebrows shot through the roof.

"Not all. But most." She smiled as the elevator started. He nodded.

They rode up to the top floor in comfortable silence. It binged and the two got out. She walked down the hall and Carson gasped. "Lizzie. Are you wearing a skirt suit?"

She stopped and turned around. "Yes?"

"That is a travesty." He sighed. "Do you only have skirt suits?"

She paused. "I think I have a pair of slacks."

"Okay. Any skirts that come above the knee?" He motioned for her to spin.

She spun slowly. "What's wrong with these skirts?"

"One. It's the ugliest shade of grey I have ever seen. Two. It looks like something my mother would wear. Three. It has no shape, pop, or style to it."

"We can't all be the next big thing in fashion." She sighed.

He blushed and caught up to her. "I'm not going to be anything in fashion. That's just a dream and a couple of sketches. I haven't even gone to school for it. I've barely gone to school for anything." He sighed.

"You're brilliant, Carson." She said as they neared the end of the hall. "One day not to long from now everyone will see that." She smiled furtively.

"Lizzie?" He asked as she knocked on a door.

"Shhh." She smiled even wider.

"Come in." A deep voice said. She opened the door. "Ah! Lizzie!" He jumped up and squealed.

"Richard!" She hugged him. "How are you?"

"Oh. Lizzie. I thought I told you to get rid of the horrible skirts. Or at least traded them in for something at least an inch above the knee." He held her at arm's length.

"Richard?" Carson stepped into the office.

"Carson?" Richard let go of Lizzie.

"You two know each other?" Lizzie was shocked.

"He's my date." The said at the same time and pointed at each other.

Lizzie's eyes grew. "Small world."

"Yeah." Richard sighed.

"Small world." Carson smiled.

Lizzie walked over to Richard's desk and picked up a huge stack of papers. "I'm going to review the new clients." She went to leave the office.

"Wrong stack." Richard said softly, not breaking eye contact with Carson.

She smiled and went back to the desk, switching the files, and silently slipped out the room.

She went down to the first floor coffee shop and started going through the files. Individual requests for protection. All of them selfish, rich, and paranoid. All but two denied, and those two were for further review.

Then she came to the company ones. She approved some of the smaller companies that had great potential, she denied most of them.

Then her heart stopped. **_Pemberley Digital Media. Owner William Darcy._**

_Darcy wants my company to protect his company. His huge, successful, amazing company wanted mine to protect it. Why? Does he know that I owne it? And if he does, does he care?_ She stared at the pages of the file doing absolutely nothing.

"Lizzie?"

She jumped and looked up to see Carson and Richard standing in front of her.

"Yes?" She squeaked.

"Are you alright?" Carson looked concerned.

Lizzie glanced at the file. "Ah… Yes?"

"What file is that?" Richard looked over her shoulder.

"Ah… the Pemb…" She cleared her throat. "The Pemberley file." And looked up at Carson.

"No."

"Yes."

Carson and Richard spoke at the same time.

"We should go to lunch and talk about this…" Lizzie mumbled.

"I know the owner, Lizzie. He's a great guy. Seriously." Richard stated.

"Richard…" Carson spoke quietly. "We don't talk about Mr. Darcy."

"Why?"

Lizzie slammed the folder shut. "Because I told him everything and he threw it back in my face."

Richard sat down next to her. "How do you know my cousin?"

"You're…" She hesitated. "You're his cousin?"

"We grew up together." He nodded. "Whatever he did… I know he didn't mean it. Sometimes he says things… Does things... When he loves someone sometimes he says and does stupid things."

"I told him everything." She sighed. "And he… He through it back in my face."

"What exactly did he say?" Richard asked.

She bit her bottom lip. "_Why would I want a freak like you_? Among other things."

"Oh…" He sighed and rubbed her back.

"Exactly." Carson sassed.

"Don't ruin this." Lizzie snapped. "This should be your date."

"We already had our date. You've been down here all day. What did you think we would do? Sit and stare?" Carson sassed.

"He did that anyway." Richard whispered in his ear. Lizzie smiled. "Did you ask him to explain? Or did you do that Lizzie thing where you throw something and then sit somewhere cutting something up or stabbing a table with a knife or something like that?" Lizzie was silent. "Oh, sweetie... You really liked him, didn't you?"

She nodded.

"Okay. You two are coming with me and we're all eating chocolate."

"You are taking him out to dinner." She said sternly. "I promised that I would spend some time with the Gardiners anyway."

"Could I show you the city?" Richard looked back to Carson, who nodded. "Great! You sure you're okay?" She nodded. "Okay. Well, put the Pemberley file away, and come back to it later. Think about what he said-" She threw him a glare and he held his hands up. "Think about what he said and if he meant it. Because I know what he's been going through, and I can tell you the answer. But I won't, 'cause you need to figure it out on your own."

She sighed, put all the files in her bag, and stood. "Get him back at a reasonable time?"

"Lizzie!" Carson whined.

"Reasonable means three." She shot them both a glance. "In the morning." She turned on her heel and walked away.

* * *

**P.O.V CHANGE: Carson!**

They were walking out of a diner when he sighed… "Why was your cousin so… horrid that day?" He asked Richard.

"Was it on a Thursday?"

"How did you know?"

"Wednesday we had just found out that his younger sister was in a relationship with a guy his age and apparently had a shadowy past. And when I say shadowy past, I mean that this guy is bad news."

"Was his last name Wickham?"

Richard stopped. "How?"

"It's a long story… How much has Lizzie told you?"

"Everything about Collins and something about an abusive relationship." Richard put the pieces together. "Wickham was-"

"Lizzie's sleazy, scummy, moronic, ex-boyfriend. Yeah." Carson sat down and pulled out a small notebook and a pencil out of his messenger bag.

Richard sat down beside him. "So that was why Darce was so mad." He rubbed his neck. "I can't believe I told him he was over reacting…"

"He probably went there to tell Lizzie. Or ask for her help." Carson's pencil started scratching against the paper.

"Probably. What he said to her I know he doesn't-didn't- mean." After a few minutes of silence Richard looked over Carson's shoulder. "You're good." Carson blushed. "No, I mean it." Richard took the book out of Carson's hands and started flipping through it. "Really good. I know some people… one in particular. She's looking for an in-house designer. I could make a few calls."

"I don't mean to sound rude, but why would you do that for me?" Carson looked away.

"Because. It would mean that you could stay in the city…" Richard sighed. "I'm selfish. I really like you. And I don't want you to go." He handed the book back to Carson, stood and started walking slowly towards the office building.

"Wait!" Carson jumped up and ran after him, gently placing a hand on Richard's arm. "Re-really?" Richard nodded. Carson smiled and handed him his notebook. "I would love to stay for you." He said gently.


End file.
